Letters form an OSI base in Finland
by L.Hawk
Summary: Doc is dead. Brock took custody of the boys and a few kids of his own from his womanizing days. Col. Gathers sets him up at an O.S.I base in an undisclosed location while Srgt. Hatred is left to guard the compound, now in the hands of Pete White and Billy Quizzboy. Luckily, the O.S.I has ways of sending letters to secret locations.
1. Dean to Trianna 1

Dear Trianna,

I wanted to write you to say thank you for coming to my dad's funeral, and to properly apologize for what I said on Halloween, which I never really got a chance to do, I was just still in love with you, and it wasn't that Tracy couldn't come, it was just that I wanted to have you come with me instead. I hope you and Raven are happy together. After the funeral Col. Gathers said she found a place for Brock, so we all move out her to the middle of nowhere **finland** outside the US. I can't exactly say where, but Brock has a P.O. Box, and you could send me that way. I wrote it in the corner of the envelope on the opposite side from the stamp so you can write me back. Just as friends.

Turns out Brock had a bunch of kids he didn't know about, and he found out about a bunch of them at my dad's funeral. Nico's mother is dead and so is Hope, Meredith, and Daisy's mother, so now they live with us, and so does Adrio, for some reason. Hank and I have to share a room with Nico and Adrio, because there are only three bedrooms, but it's not so bad. At least it's the biggest.

Anyway, guess what? I'm going to public school now! Just for a year so I can get a diploma. I'm having a good time, and I can't believe I was missing out on this all these years. Also, Hank says to say "Hi!". Fare thee well, Fair Trianna,

Love(but not Love love),

Dean Venture, public school student


	2. Dean to Hatred 1

Dear Uncle Vatred,

I guess you could say things are going well here, and Brock gave me his O.S.I sanctioned P.O. box number, so you can write to us. Hunter found a job for Brock and a house on an O.S.I compound for all of us. We can't call or tell you where we are, because of security, but I'm sure you understand. I'm finally going to public school, even though we're in…not the US. Anyway, it's amazing, but once the awe wears off it's kind of boring sometimes, and the teacher never calls on you when you know the answer. Brock says it's a formality, and it's just so I can get a transcript that a collage could actually understand. The cool thing is that we have to take English, like as a language, and I'm the best student in the class.

Hank is doing well, and the other kids are alright. Adrio said his first word yesterday, which was "Bock." We think he's trying to say "Brock," but can't get the "Br" sound down. Hank's involved in some sort of paramilitary training group thing until he turns 18 and can officially join The Army/O.S.I/The Marines. I know you'd be rooting for him to join The Army. He's getting faster and stronger and can now just about kick my butt in any sort of physical competition. I'm getting stronger too though; Brock's making us all do exercises, even Adrio.

I have to share a room with Hank and Nico and Adrio, which is stupid, but there are only three bed rooms, and we do get the biggest one. Adrio still wakes up crying sometimes though, and that sure is annoying. H.E. hangs out in our room though, so that's okay. Tell Pete and Billy I say hi, and tell them one of them can use my Panic room lab if they don't like sharing. I was going to ask you to ship all the lab equipment out, but there isn't any room for it.

Love,

Dean Venture, public school student


	3. Hank to Hatred 1

Dear Srgt. Hatred,

Hey, it's me, Hank. Listen, Hunter's got a house for us now, and everything's cool. More or less. Sharing a room with Nico and Adrio is annoying, but at least we've got H.E. . Nico isn't so bad, when he's not being a dumb little kid, and Adrio is okay I guess, when he isn't crying. Anyway, guess what? The O.S.I runs this Junior Grade training group, and we run around learning how to fight and shoot and stuff, which is pretty much stuff I already know from you and Brock, but basically it's to keep kids from getting into trouble, and is a feeder system for the US Armed Forces, which I will definitely end up as part of one day; no college for this soldier. The only annoying this is we have to learn** finnish** some really hard language that we're not allowed to tell you in case you guess where we're living. It's really hard, except Dean is good at it. Stupid Dean. Can you mail my base to Brock's P.O. Box? I'm getting out of practice.

Love,

Hank Venture, super-soldier


	4. Hank to Dermott 1

Hey Loser,

Brock took us to someplace so secret that I'm not even allowed to write down where it is in case this letter gets intercepted. All mail can be forwarded through the O.S.I P.O box thoughtfully provided on the front of the envelope. I'm going through some heavy duty training up here, but I'm still practicing my base. We will reunite Shallow Gravy. Rock On!

Later,

Hank Venture, Basest of Shallow Gravy


	5. Trianna to Dean 1

Hey Dean,

You know I've forgiven you for that right? I got to thinking and realized it was kind of dumb, and we were both overreacting. I mean, it's still sweet of you to apologize and all, but Raven and I have had worse fights, and we're still together. And don't kid yourself about that. You're nice and all, but you're not my type.

My mom may or may not be thinking about divorcing The Outrider, but other than that things are pretty chill here. I'm getting better at my magic, and I can now levitate a bowl of soup across the room without spilling it, so there's that. Anyway, we can total be pen-pals.

Love(platonically, obviously),

Tirana Orpheus


End file.
